What Happens Tomorrow
"What Happens Tomorrow" is a song by Duran Duran, released as the second single from the album Astronaut and their 32st single overall. It was released by Epic Records on 31 January 2005. About the song A demo version of "What Happens Tomorrow" originally debuted on American radio station STAR 98.7 in 2002, while the band were hunting around for a record deal. During the outro, bassist John Taylor announced that it would be a single later in the year. The version of "What Happens Tomorrow" played on the radio was an early demo featuring an extended bridge, which would be removed by the time the track was released on Astronaut; parts of the track were re-worked to become the B-side "Silent Icy River". Nick Rhodes said a young survivor of the 9/11 terror attacks influenced one of the songs on their new album. He added that the title for the song "What Happens Tomorrow" was taken from a newsreel of a boy being asked what he thought about the situation. Rhodes said: "The boy simply said 'No-one knows what will happen tomorrow' - and I thought that was so poignant and it just stuck with me. Some of the new album was written around the time of 9/11. In fact "What Happens Tomorrow" was written very shortly after that. I think it influenced everyone in the world." Music video The video, which showed the band as constellations, was directed by the duo of Smith n' Borin (Frank Buff Borin and Ryan Smith). It was nominated on the Visual Effects Society Awards 2005 for "Outstanding Visual Effects in a Music Video" for media artists Jerry Steele, Jo Steele, Brian Adler and Monique Eissing. Playboy Playmate Nicole Marie Lenz appears in the video. B-sides, bonus tracks and remixes B-sides on various releases included "(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Eric Prydz Mix)", "Silent Icy River", and "What Happens Tomorrow" (Harry Peat Mix). Covers, samples, & media references In 2005, "What Happens Tomorrow" was used in a promotional spot for the U.S. digital cable network Fox Soccer Channel; Simon Le Bon and John Taylor had also appeared in a separate spot for the network. Chart positions The song peaked at #11 in the UK Singles Chart on 6 February 2005. Track listings CD: Epic / 6756501 (UK) #"What Happens Tomorrow" - 4:04 #"(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" (Eric Prydz Edit) - 3:36 *The full-length mix was released on a promotional 12" during the "(Reach Up for The) Sunrise" campaign. CD Epic / 6756502 (UK) #"What Happens Tomorrow" - 4:04 #"Silent Icy River" - 2:54 #"What Happens Tomorrow" (Harry Peat Mix) - 4:04 Promo Only Remixes #"What Happens Tomorrow" (Mark Tinley Ambient Mix) - 6:06 Digital Downloads Only #"What Happens Tomorrow" (Peter Rauhofer's Reconstruction Mix) - 8:56 #"What Happens Tomorrow" (Peter Rauhofer's Reconstruction Dub) - 8:49 Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar, backing vocals *Andy Taylor - guitar, backing vocals * Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums Lyrics Child, don't you worry It's enough you're growing up in such a hurry Brings you down, the news they sell ya To put in your mind that all mankind is a failure But nobody knows What's gonna happen tomorrow We'll try not to show How frightened we are If you'll let me, I'll protect you However I can You've got to believe It'll be alright in the end You’ve got to believe It’ll be alright again Fighting because we're so close There are times we punish those who we need the most No we can't wait for a savior Only got ourselves to blame for this behavior And nobody knows (nobody knows) What's gonna happen tomorrow We try not to show (try not to show) How frightened we are It would seem lonely If you were the only star in the night You've got to believe It'll be alright in the end You've got to believe It'll be alright again And nobody knows What's gonna happen tomorrow (nobody knows) So don't let go Now we've come this far Hold my hand please Understand me You're never alone We've got to believe It'll be alright in the end (Nobody knows) We've got to believe It'll be alright my friend So don't let go And yes we believe It'll be alright again Don’t let go See also *Discography 4: What Happens Tomorrow *Duran Duran: Discography *Duran Duran: Song List References * Official site Category:Duran Duran singles Category:Duran Duran songs Category:Astronaut singles